The Shinigami of Lightning
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: Harry never survived his encounter with Voldermort after the Third Task. But, it seems that he was destined for much more, even in death. What awaits him, as he crosses over to the afterlife? HP/Bleach crossover. Harry/Harem, Ichigo/Harem.
1. The End

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been able to update my other stories yet my beta I was using had lost his Internet connection so for the time being. I have no one to check out and look over my writing now your all probably wondering why I would post this story if I didn't have someone to look it over. Well this story has been in my head for some time and before hand I had my beta look it over so this and the second chapter have already been looked over. Now for now I will just have this chapter out and see how you all will like it well hope to hear good things from you all.**

**Chapter 1 - The End**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe the year he was having it started out pretty good with the Weasley family taking him to go see the World Quidditch Finals

Harry couldn't believe the year he was having. The year had started out pretty good, with the Weasley family taking him to go see the World Quidditch Finals. After the game, some of the Death Eater's that hadn't been sent to Azkaban, decided to get drunk while causing some problems by terrorizing everyone and sending up the Dark Mark.

Which had lead Harry into a bit of trouble, since who ever sent it up used his wand, but since it was stolen and he didn't even know about the Dark Mark he hadn't gotten into trouble. Then, when he got to Hogwarts, he found out that they were going to hold the Tri-Wizard tournament. Two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, would be coming to Hogwarts to compete in the tournament. They arrived on Halloween's eve, both making a big entrance. After which, the students their headmasters had brought with them, came into the castle for dinner.

After which, the Goblet of Fire was brought out. This was to let all the students know where to put their names so they could enter, and how the names of the champions for each school would be chosen. The next day at dinner the names where chosen from: Beauxbatons – Fleur Delacour, from Durmstrang – Victor Krum, and from Hogwarts – Cedric Diggory.

Afterwards, it seemed like someone had messed with the goblet sometime the night before, because the goblet shot out a fourth name. The owner of course, ended up being Harry Potter. After that, everyone at the school seemed to hate him, even his friend Ron was mad at him. Sometimes he wondered why the two of them were friends in the first place; it was obvious that he had always been jealous of Harry. This was because he had everything Ron wanted; money, fame, everyone to recognize him, and some respect.

But the fact was Harry didn't want any of those things. If anything, he was jealous of Ron, because Ron had everything he would have wished for, ­­family. He had parents that cared for him; he was able to grow up with brothers and a sister, and to know that whatever happened he would always had a loving home to go back to. Harry would give everything to know what that felt like, even if it was only for a second.

Yes the Weasley's treated him like family, but they weren't his real family, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself they were. No matter how much they did to make him feel like a part of their family, he always felt a bit like an outsider. Then again, he always kind of felt like that, anywhere he went. The closest place he had ever felt like he belonged was at Hogwarts.

He was lucky that he had Hermione, (his other best friend) who believed that he hadn't put his name in the goblet, and stood beside him while everyone else hated and avoided him. Though, they pretty much spent all there time in the library when they didn't have to eat or go to class. It did help him forget about his problems, plus he had learned some cool things, though he would never actually admit that to anyone.

Things didn't get any better when he found out that for the first task he would be up against a dragon, of course he let Cedric know since Victor and Fleur both probably knew about it from there headmasters. Of course, when the day came for the first task, they each had to see who would face what dragon.

Par for the course, Harry got the toughest and strongest one of the lot. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a great flier, and that the dragon wasn't that smart, Harry probably would have been barbecued.

After passing the first task, Harry and Ron became friends once again, though Harry didn't know why he did since something like this would probably happen again later in the future. The champions also got a bit of rest for the next couple of months, before the second task, which was the time they we're suppose to use to figure out the clue they gotten after the first task. To find out what the second task was and to prepare them selves for it was the purpose of the down time, but of course, Harry had waited until about the last minute to figure out the clue and prepare him self. To go to the bottom of the lake and get something back from the merpeople that apparently had something of his.

Harry again got lucky as Dobby came to see him the day of the task and gave him something to help him get Ron back. How Ron was the most important thing to him, he would never know, but after the task with him coming into second to last, he still got good points since he also saved Fleur little sister. They got another couple of month rest before the last task, which after the next couple of months were told they would have to go through a maze for the last task. It would have traps and creatures in it to stop them from reaching the middle and getting too the trophy

This one was a lot easier to prepare for since all he had had to do was learn spells that would possible help him through the maze. The only good part of his school year, was that when the day of the final task came, family of the champions were allowed to come visit them. Harry of course didn't have any family, well he had his aunt and uncle, but they wouldn't come to see him even if they where offered all the money in the world. However, the Weasley's came to see him, and that wasn't all. Later in the same afternoon, someone else came to see him, his best friend Nymphadora Tonks.

They had met a few weeks before Christmas break, during Harry's first year and her seventh year. She had accidentally run into him and knocked herself and him down. As Harry was apologizing for not looking where he was going, he saw that she was crying quite heavily. Now when it came to crying girls Harry didn't really know what to do, he had seen a few of his aunt's soap operas, so he knew a little plus, he just couldn't leave her here alone to cry.

So he asked her what was wrong, of course she didn't say anything at first, but Harry wouldn't let it go, so she told him that she just broke up with her boyfriend. He had wanted to have sex, but before they did, he wanted her to change for him. At first, when she told Harry about the change part, he was confused. That was, until she explained she was a metamorphmagus, which meant she could change her shape and stuff at will, which Harry thought was pretty cool.

He understood how she felt, people only saw her as a metamorphmagus and not just as Tonks, like people only saw Harry as the boy-who-lived and not himself. They had talked almost the enter day away, they had even skipped dinner to continue there conversation. They didn't leave for there separate dorms until about ten minutes to nine. After that, they would met up and talk, or do other stuff, but they decided to keep there friendship a secret. Since, if people found out that the boy-who-lived was friends with a metamorphmagus, which would just cause problems for the two of them and neither of them, needed that.

Sadly, since she graduated that year, Harry really hadn't gotten to see her again. They, of course, sent each other plenty of letters, but to Harry it just wasn't the same. Once his third year came about, he was excited. He could go on the Hogsmeade trips, which meant that Tonks could go visit him every now and again there. But when the whole Sirius Black thing came up, he was denied from going on the trips, of course he could always sneak there. But, if he told Tonks, then he knew she would ring his neck for that.

Just like the time she had rung his neck for the Sorcerer Stone incident when she find out about it. That's why it was so great when she came to see him for the final task. He was at the shore of the lake when she surprised him. Though at first, he hadn't recognized her since she had made herself look like a girl about his age. She had told him that it was because, if a teacher or someone else came upon them, they would just think she was a student and they could still keep there friendship a secret. They had talked until it was dinner time. Harry thought it would be a good time to head back, since after dinner would be the third task, and he didn't want Mrs. Weasley coming with a search party to find him. He asked her if she was coming, but she told him she would just go to The Three Broomsticks to get a bite, and then go to the stadium to watch Harry perform the last task. Of course, she would be in the same form that she was in now so that Harry could recognize her and no one else would.

The task itself wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. It had started out alright, a few traps here, fighting off a few creatures there. But things started going sour after he heard Fleur scream and then found her unconscious. He then came across Cedric being attacked by a controlled Victor. After knocking Victor out, and seeing if Cedric was okay, Cedric and Harry both took off to finish the task. In the end, they still got to the trophy at the same time, and then decided to tie for it since either way; Hogwarts would still take the win. However, things went from bad to worst, because the moment they touched the trophy they where portkey to a graveyard. There they met wormtail, one of Voldemort's faithful servants, with some type of bundle in his arms. Which turned out too be Voldemort in some type of baby like body. Cedric was then killed by wormtail before he could find that out.

And now Harry was fighting a fully revived Voldemort in some type of golden web like dome, while trying to push a golden bead of magic that was connecting there wands down to hit Voldemort's wand. Things where not looking good for Harry, even though he got the bead about one quarter of the way towards Voldemort's wand, he could feel his strength going while Voldemort's strength was as strong as ever.

Soon, the bead started traveling towards Harry's wand, which made Voldemort grin and Harry extremely nervous. As the bead got closer to his wand, his wand would vibrate. The closer the bead was, the harder and faster his wand would vibrate. This made it harder for him to try to push the bead back and too soon, Voldemort had it halfway towards Harry's wand. Harry had to use both his hands on his wand to try to keep it stable from how hard it was vibrating.

Harry tried with all of his might to push the bead back, but his wand was vibrating too hard for him to concentrate, plus his strength was almost about gone. The bead just kept getting closer and closer to his wand. All too soon, it was just inches way from his wand tip, which felt like it was about to explode from how hard it was vibrating.

"It looks like this is the end for you Potter, but it was only a matter of time until I killed you anyway. I guess it's better sooner rather than later." Voldemort laughed as he pushed the bead into Harry's wand

The next thing Harry felt was a force of magical energy going through his body, forcing him to fly backwards, and for his wand to leave his hand. The next thing Harry knew, there was another explosion of some kind, and Harry was guessing it was probably his wand. After that, everything went dark.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was good any am just letting you know am going to change some things in the Bleach story line. Now I know some of you out there and probably going to not want me to change things but this is my fanfic if you don't like what changes I make then tough shit. You don't have to read this story am not focusing you to read it or anything. I will explain some of the changes in my next chapter ok well see you all later.**


	2. Meeting A Shinigami

**Hey everyone sorry for been over two years late with the next chapter I just about almost forgot I had this story then saw the chapter I finished I hope you will all still read and again sorry about. Not updating soon really there has been much stuff on my mind and if I may say to all flamers I do know that the grammar and spelling in this chapter could be bad not sure if I got it all right if I don't sorry. And please don't flame me I don't have a beta ok I have tried online users but when I talk to them after sending one chapter I don't hear from them in month. And where I live not a lot of people are into the anime's and shit am into so some of my writing would be lost on them. So am doing the best I can so please get off my back about it if you can point out what spelling and grammar errors I made it could help me get better. Other then that please keep super nasty comments to your selves but I would love to hear reviews and even suggestions of idea's please. Well enough talk lets get to the chapter like to also add really fast I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach if I did both characters would be more bad ass and would be getting more sex then a person who has nymphomania.**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting A Shinigami****

* * *

**Suddenly Harry shot up, awake, and breathing heavily. After taking a few minutes, once he calmed his breathing down, Harry started looking around to find out where he was. The first thing he noticed was the thick fog that hovered around the ground. If Harry stood up it probably would have come up to his knees. After looking around a bit more he realized that he was still within the cemetery that he had been fighting Voldemort in.

The strangest thing was that Voldemort, or any of his cronies, weren't around. Harry was sure that Voldemort, or one of his followers, would at less check to make sure he was dead; which Harry thought he should have been. Since that spell hit him he guessed he had just gotten lucky again, and if so did they plan to keep him alive? They should have at lease taken him to their base and chained him into their dungeon so they could torture him whenever they wanted. But no, there seemed to be no one around. Harry decided to stand up and check to see if there was anyone in the distance.

Again, Harry didn't see anyone around as he looked around, that was until he saw a body on the ground. Seeing the body, Harry tensed thinking it was one of Voldemort's cronies. By then, some of the fog had blown a way from the body to reveal that it wasn't any Death Eater, but in fact the body of Cedric Diggory.

'_Cedric, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. Please forgive me for getting you kill._' Harry thought to himself as he clenched his fist and a few tears rolled down his cheeks

Soon Harry heard something; it had sounded like a baby crying. Harry looked behind himself to see where the sound was coming from. Deciding to look where the sound was coming from, Harry started to walk towards it, but as he got closer to it the louder it got. The sound was also changing. It went from a baby crying, to sounding like a man being tortured to death.

It didn't take Harry to long to find where the sound was coming from as he saw a body near a couple of gravestones. The fog was too thick around the body so Harry really couldn't tell much from it except that it looked like a child. Harry started to walk towards the person to see if he could help in anyway but that was more difficult to do since the screaming just kept getting worse. It now sounded like some kind of beast being tortured to death. At this point, Harry was using his hands to cover both of his ears, so they wouldn't start bleeding. By then, the strangest thing began to happen as Harry was only three feet from the person. The area around the person exploded, throwing Harry back a good eight feet. Harry laid on the ground for a good few seconds dazed by the blast.

'_What the bloody hell just happened? Did that person just explode? If so, how? I mean was there a bomb strapped to them? When I got close, I must have somehow triggered the device._' Harry thought to himself

Once the daze left, Harry picked himself off the ground to look around, as he knew it was unlikely that the person survived the explosion. As Harry looked around he noticed something was off, even if the person didn't survive the explosion, there should have been blood and body parts around but there was nothing; not even a scorch mark where the explosion had happened. It was like the person and the explosion never happened. Harry was beginning to think that spell that hit him messed up his senses.

Suddenly, there was some type of pressure filling the air that was making all of Harry's senses go wild; making him feel like an omen of doom was coming. Suddenly, globs of something started flying from every direction and meeting were the body of the person used to be. As the globs got together they started to form a body. The body was about at least a foot taller then Hagrid, and while the body looked human, it had razor sharp claws and toe nails.

The creature was completely black, except for its hands and feet which were red up to its elbows and knees, and had a giant hole in its chest. The strangest thing about the creature was the fact that it had no head, but then its neck started to bulge a little, like something was about to come out. Which something did, the head of the creature popped out of its neck, but it had thrown his head back the moment it had popped out so Harry wasn't able to get a good look at the face. The only thing he could tell was that the head seem to be human.

The creature started to scream, which sounded like the person before, but as the creature screamed some type of white goop was starting to cover its head. The screams of the creature stopped once the white goop covered its entire head and appeared too harden. The creature lowered its head letting Harry see that the white goop had became some type of bone like mask.

The mask looked like one of the scary skull Halloween masks he had seen before, only with larger teeth, and two horn's that curved from its forehead to the back of the head with the tips pointing up slightly. The scariest thing about it was its bright yellow eyes that shined in its black eye sockets.

"**Hungry, so hungry, must eat…**" The creature said out loud.

Harry knew he should run, and he was trying with all of his might too run as well, but every muscle in his body was frightened stiff.

"**I smell food…**" The creature said as he sniffed the air

The creature looked down and saw Harry just standing there in fear at this point sweating bullets.

"**Ah, you will be tasty…**" The creature said.

The creature plunged one of its hands at Harry, but luckily, Harry's body finally decided to respond and let him dodge the hand. The only thing the creature got was a hand full of the graveyard's dirt. The creature screamed as it threw the dirt to the side. By this time, Harry had already begun to run from the creature.

"**You can try to run brat, but I'll catch you, and eat you!**" The creature shouted as it started to run after Harry.

'_Damn that thing is pretty fast, even though it is so big,_' Harry thought as he looked behind himself and saw the creature catching up to him.

"**You can't run and you can't hide, either, hahaha!**" The creature laughed.

'_Damn it, I need to find a place to hide and give him the slip!_' Harry thought, but the next thing Harry knew was that he was hitting the ground face first.

'_What just happened?_' He thought as he picked himself up a bit.

'_I must have tripped over a tree root or something. Damn it, I've got to get up, that creature will get me any second now if I don't_!' He thought to himself.

But as Harry picked himself up to start running again, he took a glance at the object that tripped him. What he saw froze him in place, for the thing that he had tripped over was none other then his own body.

'_What…what the hell is that? It…it can't be me, because I'm me…but it looks just like me…oh god…what the bloody hell is going on? I think I am really losing my mind here!_' Harry thought as he was having a nervous break down.

"**It looks like I've got you now brat!**" The creature said as he slammed his foot on the ground, which caused the ground in a ten foot radius to shake, while making Harry fall on his backside. Harry looked up at the creature which was smiling, or he guessing it was smiling.

"**Well, it looks like its time to eat now.**" The creature said as it took another step closer to Harry.

"No! Stay way! Don't come any closer!" Harry yelled as he crawled away from the creature using his elbows. The creature took another step closer to him.

"I mean it! Stay the fuck away from me!" Harry shouted out.

The creature lunged at Harry, as Harry placed his palms out in front of himself. To add to Harry's already emotional day, two electric like beams of energy blasted from his hands, and hit the creature. The blast had vaporized everything from half of it's torso up, leaving the other half of its torso, and its legs, to fall to the ground only a foot from where Harry was laying.

Harry looked at the remains of the creature, and then he looked at his hands which were still smoking slightly and then back at what was left of the creature. Harry noticed that what was left was starting to evaporate as well until there was nothing left of the remains.

'_What the fuck is going on? Please, someone tell me this is all a dream_!' Harry thought to himself.

"That's odd…the signal just disappeared, but it was just showing the creature was here a second ago, I doubt it left that fast." A voice had said.

Harry looked around to see who had spoken. He didn't see anyone around until he spotted a kid that looked about twelve or thirteen standing on one of the grave stones. The boy had spiky silver hair and was wearing a black type robe that if Harry remembered correctly was called a kimono. With a green slash that went from his right shoulder to his left thigh which seemed to be used to keep a sword strapped to his back.

Harry noticed the boy was looking around the area and then looked at a cell phone he was holding and then looked around the area again.

"That's strange the signal was strong a moment ago, I even felt and saw a strong blast of Reiatsu go off just a moment ago. So, if that Reiatsu was any indication of its strength, then I really doubt it would have run away. Especial if it felt the presence of a Shinigami in the area, most Hollows can't wait to try and take a Shinigami out, and a Hollow as strong as that… I doubt it would even run from a captain level Shinigami. So, where did it get too?" The boy said to himself as he looked at his cell phone again.

'_What is that boy looking for? Could he have been looking for that monster? I mean, he does have a sword on him, maybe he's some type of monster hunter?_' Harry thought to himself.

'_If he is maybe he can tell me what the creature was, and what I did just a moment ago? Maybe he can help me get back to Hogwarts? I doubt Voldemort left that portkey lying around…then again…he might have if he thought I was dead_."

Harry decided to speak to the boy and find out what he could to help him understand what was going on.

"Um, excuses me…" Harry said to get the boy's attention.

"Oh? A spirit," The boy muttered to himself as he turned towards Harry.

Harry had heard what the boy said, but was confused on what he meant by spirit. Harry thought it might be some lingo that some other country used to call young people or something. The man did sound like he came from the Far East, somewhere.

"Hey, maybe you can help me out? I'm looking for a Hollow. I got a reading saying one was within this area but the reading is gone now," The boy said to Harry.

"Hollow? Do you mean that giant creature that was here?" Harry asked the boy.

"Yes possibly, did the creature have a bone type mask?" Harry nodded yes to the boy.

"Then yes, what you saw, that was Hollow." The boy answered.

"So did you see it leave, or did someone destroy it?" The boy asked as it looked around the area again to see if might have missed the creature.

"Um, well, it was destroyed…" Harry said slightly nervous as well as embarrassed.

"Really? Did you see who did it?" The boy asked a bit amazed.

'_If this boy is telling me the truth, then that blast I saw and felt, must have came from that person. If so, then that person is really strong. I mean, that Reiatsu level was at least at vice-captain level, possibly at a captain level and this area was assigned to me today…so I doubt it's another Shinigami. Could it have been a human? I mean, I've heard of some humans that have reached very high levels of Reiatsu before. But, it's been centuries since a human has reached a level like that, so it is rare, very rare for one in this time and century to be at a level like that. Maybe it was a Vizard? I doubt it would be a Quincy, since they only use bows and arrows,_' These were the thoughts that ran through the boy's mind.

"Actually I do, you know, know who did it." Harry said even more nervously

"Really, who was it?" The boy asked eagerly.

'_I need to find out if this person is going to be a threat to Soul Society or not. Hopefully the person won't be; I would hate to fight someone that strong. I probably would barely win against them and I'm not sure if that was even their full strength,_' the boy was slightly nervous about possibly fighting the person who destroyed the Hollow.

"Well I know this may be a bit hard to believe, but the person who destroyed that creature... was me." Harry said blushing with embarrassment.

The boy just looked at Harry in shock and surprise while Harry just stood there waiting for some kind of response. Nothing happened for a bit until the boy suddenly grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and pulled Harry towards himself until their faces were only a few centimeters apart from each other.

"This isn't some game kid, so stop screwing with me this minute and tell me who the fuck it was that killed that Hollow," The boy said in an extremely angry tone.

"I'm… I'm not lying. I really did kill the monster." Harry said nervously.

"How… how could you, a spirit, defeat a Hollow so easily, huh, answer me!" The boy yelled still angry as he shook Harry a bit.

"I really don't know myself either. All I know is that when that monster you call a Hollow caught up to me I tried to crawl away. It was much too fast, and then, when it lunged at me I put my hands up to defend myself which I knew wouldn't work. Some type of electrical energy or something shot out from my hands and blew up half the Hollows body and then the rest of the body just evaporated," Harry explained.

'_I can tell he's not lying, plus now that I've calmed down a bit, I can feel some Reiatsu coming from him, especially from his hands. But still, that doesn't make any sense…for a spirit to be able to destroy a Hollow. I mean, I've heard of how some spirits can use Reiatsu. Though the first time they do use it it's only through having accidental bursts of Reiatsu. But I've never heard of one that let out a blast as strong as the one I saw and felt earlier, at least with out the proper training first,_' The boy thought to himself.

"Well you don't seem to be lying, but there's only one way for me to really determine that you're telling the truth." The boy said.

"How's that?" Harry asked still a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that will hurt you, just stay calm okay?" The boy said.

The boy then placed one of his hands on Harry's forehead and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute before the boy's eyes shot open with surprise and a few beads of sweat dawned on his face.

'_Damn this kid has a lot of hidden power. His Reiatsu level is at least at Lieutenant, maybe at Captain Level at best. If this boy was trained and could control his Reiatsu, he would be a force to be reckoned with. His power could probably even rival Captain Yamamoto's,_' The boy's thoughts raced.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Harry asked breaking the boy out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, and I'm not a kid, you got that?" The boy said irritated as he let go of Harry who fell on his butt.

"Anyway, I believe your story." The boy said.

"Really, you do?" Harry said.

"Yes I do, because I can still feel a bit of Reiatsu present around your hands, plus I felt a lot of hidden Reiatsu inside of you. So, it could be very possible that you did fire off that huge blast of Reiatsu I saw earlier," The boy explained.

"Reiatsu?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's what we call your spiritual energy," The boy answered.

"Don't you mean my magical energy?" Harry asked.

"Magical energy?" The boy looked at him a bit confused.

"Oh, you must have been a wizard right?" The boy asked as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean; must have been? I am a wizard. There's no must have been," Harry said starting to get really nervous again.

"I guess you still haven't figured it out yet," The boy said quietly but Harry still heard him.

"I haven't figured what out? Does this have anything to do with why you've been calling me spirit?" Harry asked not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yes it does. The reason I've been calling you spirit is because you're just that, a spirit. You're dead," The boy answered.

Harry just sat there on the ground staring in shock and surprise at the boy; Harry sat there for what felt for hours which was only really two minutes, trying to get his mind around what this boy had just told him.

"No! You're lying! This is just some kind of joke, a really sick joke that's it! Because, I can't be dead, I don't feel dead. I actually feel great, so I can not be dead, okay?" Harry said with a mixer of fear and anger.

"You are dead, no matter how much you wish it to not be true, and there are three things that can prove that you are dead as well," The boy said emotionless.

"Oh, and what are those three things, huh?" Harry asked getting a bit angrier.

"Well, the first thing is that, you can see me." The boy answered.

"Oh and how does that prove anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm a Shinigami" The boy replied.

"So what's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, we Shinigami are like spirits in a way, so we usually can only be seen by other spirits," The boy explained.

"But we have ghost and spirits at my school, and we can see them, well unless they turn invisible, but still we can all see them so that doesn't prove anything," Harry said.

"Yes, but the ghost at your school were all probably wizards at one time correct?" The boy asked.

"Yea, so what?" Harry asked.

"Well, ghost wizards are different from regular spirits, and so are Shinigami. There are only a handful of people in the world that can see a Shinigami. Seventy-five percent of them are regular humans, or muggle's as you call them, and the other twenty-five percent are wizards," The boy explained.

"Well, then maybe I'm in that twenty-five percent that can see you." Harry said nervously.

"That might be, but once again, I said there are three things that prove you are dead. That was just the first one of the three." The boy said.

"Ok and what's next thing that proves that I'm suppose to be dead?" Harry asked irritated.

"Well, the second thing is, the fact that I can see your body lying over there," The boy said, pointing over at the spot that Harry tripped over his body.

"That… that's some kind of trick, an illusion or something that Voldemort or one of his cronies are using to freak me out or something!" Harry practically shouted out. Suddenly, Harry's eyes widen as if something just dawned on him.

"That's it isn't it, you work for Voldemort, or one of his followers," Harry said pointing a finger at the boy.

"No I don't work for this Voldemort guy; I told you, I'm a Shinigami," The boy replied.

"No, you're lying, you do work for Voldemort! You're here to screw with my mind right? Well fuck you! I figured out your plan and I'm not going to play it anymore so just get it over already and kill me!" Harry shouted.

"I've already told you, I don't work for this Voldemort guy! I can't and I won't kill you. Two reasons, one being that you're all ready dead, and two, being that it's against the Shinigami law to kill a spirit, unless it's a Hollow," The boy said.

"I'm not dead so shut up already!" Harry shouted out.

"You are dead and the third reason that proves that it is the fact that the chain of fate is attached to your chest." The boy said pointing at Harry's chest.

"Well that proves your lying because there is no chain attached to my ch…" But Harry stopped there as he had placed a hand on his chest and felt something metal.

Harry removed his hand from his chest and look down only to see a metal chain that was made of only three and half metal links.

"No, No, No, this has to be part of your trick. That's it; this chain is just another illusion." Harry said as he started to freak out again.

"This is not some illusion, or trick, kid. You are dead whether you like it or not." The white hair boy said.

"No, I'm not! So just shut up already!" Harry yelled as he started to walk away from the boy.

"Oh, and if you're not dead then explain that," The boy said pointed down to Harry's feet.

Harry looked down at his feet to see what the boy meant and what he saw gave him another shock for the day. Because in his anger as he walked away from the boy, Harry did not notice that he had walked right through a gravestone, and half of his legs were still in them like the gravestone's weren't even there.

"No, this… this can't be real…" Harry said as he started to shake.

"But it is real," The boy said.

"Then…Then I really am dead…" Harry stated as he fell to his knees.

"Oh god… I'm dead." Harry said.

Harry covered his face with his hands and began to cry as he laid his head on the ground. The silver hair boy decided to let Harry cry, for he knew it was really hard for some spirits to accept their death. The boy decided to look around while Harry got his mind wrapped around everything. The boy looked for any other Hollows that might be around the area even though he knew his cell phone would alert him to any Hollows, but one can never be too careful.

As the boy looked around he noticed there was another body on the ground. After some of the fog cleared the boy saw that the body was of a boy at lease a year or two older then Harry.

'_Hm, another dead body. The boy's body hasn't really started to deca_y_ yet so he probably died around the time that this boy died. But, if that's so, then where is his soul? It's possible that he already passed on, on his own, but still. If that boy was a wizard like this kid here, and if they fought another wizard, I mean I've heard of spells that can damage souls and if that boy was hit by one of them then that boys soul could..._' The boy didn't even want to finish his thoughts

"So I'm dead…" The boy looked down at Harry and saw that he was standing back on his knees.

Harry was no longer crying, but his eyes were still slightly puff and red from his earlier crying, but he seemed to be more relax and calm.

"You seem to be calm; I guess you have finally accepted your death?" The boy asked.

"Yea, I have. At first, I didn't want to accept that I was dead, because if I was dead, then I won't be able to see my friends any more. No more having fun with them, or having laughs with them, no more school, no more learning magic, no more talking with Sirius, Tonks, or anyone else. But as I thought about everything I was going to miss, my thoughts went to the Dursleys, the only family that I have left since my parents were killed," Harry said.

"And let's just say they aren't the nicest people in the world. I think sometimes it would have been easier to grow up on the streets then with them. Then I thought, hey I'm dead, I no longer have to live with them, put up with them, or anything else with them. Then I started to think about other things like, now that I'm dead my friends won't have there lives put into life and death situations, they can lead normal lives. Also without me around, Ron has a chance to be in the spotlight, and not in my stupid shadow that was made from some stupid fame I never even wanted in the first place. Hermione could study without having me drag her into trouble and causing her to make up lies for me so we won't get into too much trouble," Harry explained.

"Plus, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley don't have to worry about their kids being in danger because of me, and Sirius can start worrying about his own life instead of always worrying about me. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure that everyone will miss me, but they will move on with their lives, plus they have Voldemort to worry about now. But I'm not too worried about that since Dumbledore is still around; after all he is the only person that Voldemort feared. Also, Voldemort isn't at full power yet, like he was in the first war. So they should be able to take him down a bit easier then last time," Harry added.

The boy thought it was a bit harsh how Harry thought of himself as a burden on all of his friends, but if it made it easier for him to accept his death that way, he would leave it alone.

"So, was that boy over there a friend of yours, or was he one of the people that helped kill you?" The boy asked pointing at Cedric's body.

"Well, I guess in a way, we were friends. We really didn't know each other that well; we just kind of helped each other out in the Tri-wizard tournament. He was killed right before me by one of Voldemort's followers, the same person who was once a friend of my parents until he betrayed them," Harry answered with a bit of venom in his voice when he mentioned Cedric's killer.

"Now that I think about it, shouldn't Cedric be here to? I mean he was killed as well so his spirit should be here, right?" Harry asked as he looked around for Cedric's spirit.

'_This kid has already been through a lot today and telling him that his friend's soul was destroyed won't make things better. Plus there is no real proof that the kid's soul was destroyed, it's possible that the kid's soul has already past on or his soul just simply wound up somewhere else. So there really is no reason for me to make the kid worry until I know more,_' The boy thought, he soon realized that Harry was staring at him.

"Um well, it's possible that Cedric has passed on already, though it's very uncommon for a spirit to pass on without the aid of a Shinigami, but not unheard of, especially among wizard spirits," The boy explained.

"Oh, okay." Harry replied.

"Hey wait, what do you mean by 'the aid of a Shinigami', what, is it like, your job or something to guide spirits to the next world?" Harry asked.

"I'll answer that question and any other one's you might have if you tell me everything that happened up to your death and before I got here?" The boy asked. Harry just gave him a strange look.

"It's for my report," The boy said in a business like way hoping that Harry would buy it.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and started telling the silver hair boy about how, when he and Cedric were transported to the graveyard, all the way up to when Harry faced that monster.

"And then I heard your voice and well, you know everything from there." Harry answered him.

"Hm…" The boy muttered to him self.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," The boy replied. Harry just shrugged his shoulders again and left the matter alone.

"Anyways, now that I told you about my death, you have to answer my questions," Harry said.

"Oh that's right. Now if I remember correctly your first question was if it was a Shinigami's job to guild spirits to the afterlife right?" The boy asked. Harry just nodded his head yes.

"Well yes, that is one of are jobs when we are in the human world," The boy answered.

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'one of your jobs in the human world?' Does that mean you have other jobs when you are here in the human world and does that also mean you have jobs in the spirit world to?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes we do have some jobs to do in Soul Society, but they're nothing really that big. We mostly do paperwork, laze about, or training," The boy replied.

He noticed Harry's confused look when he mentioned Soul Society.

"Soul Society is what we call the afterlife," The boy told him, which Harry just nodded his head that he understood.

"Now to get back to your previous question. Now our main job as a Shinigami is to come to the human world and help guild spirits to the afterlife as well as destroy Hollows," The boy answered.

"You mean that monster that was trying to eat me?" The silver hair boy just nodded yes to Harry's question.

"Are Hollows some type of spirit eating monster?" Harry also asked.

"In a way, they're actually more like spirit monsters that eat anything with a high level of Reiatsu," The Shinigami answered.

"Really?" Harry asked, a bit surprised at the information, but the boy just nodded yes to him.

"Wow, where do they come from?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is a land the Hollows have claimed for themselves that is between the human world and Soul Society, but originally they were spirits like your self that transform into Hollows," The silver haired Shinigami answered.

"Really, but how do they transform into those monsters?" Harry asked even more shock then before.

"Well, there are two main ways that a person can turn into a Hollow. One way is if a spirit is bitten or eaten by a Hollow," The Shinigami explained.

"Kind of like if someone is bitten by a werewolf or a vampire?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And the second way is if the chain of fate either corrodes way or is ripped out, which rarely ever happens," The boy finished saying.

"Wait, what does this chain have to do with becoming a Hollow?" Harry asked as he held the few chain links that where attached to his chest.

"Well, you know how Hollows have a hole in their chest?" The boy asked Harry who just nodded yes to the boy's question.

"Well that hole in their chest is where their heart used to be," But the boy could still see that Harry was confused.

"Well you see, a spirit can only stay in the human form for so long after they are killed. Because the chain of fate that is connected to you're chest as well as your heart starts to corrode from staying so long in the human world. Now usually it takes years or decades, sometimes even a century for the chain of fate to completely corrode away," The Shinigami explained.

"But, there are times that the corroding process can happen a lot faster, usually depending on if the spirits given into there darker emotions, like envy, jealousy, or hatred, and the more a spirit gives into those dark emotions, the faster the chain will corrode. The faster the chain corrodes the spirit will then turn into a Hollow. If I remember right, the fastest spirit to turn into a Hollow was a criminal. He turned into a Hollow in only three days," The boy added.

"So, Harry, anymore questions?" The boy asked.

"No I don't think so," Harry answered.

"Okay then, there is something I need to ask," The boy said.

"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked very curious what the silver haired Shinigami wanted from him.

"I wanted to see if you would like to become a Shinigami?" The boy asked.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm very serious. You see; even though Soul Society has a population as big as France and Spain combined, only about a quarter of the population actually has the ability to become Shinigami. It's even rarer for a wizard or witch to be one. I think just barely about a quarter of the Shinigami in Soul Society used to be wizards or witches in there previous lives," The boy explained.

"Wow, I guess they must have been powerful wizards and witches to become Shinigami," Harry said.

"Not really. I mean Merlin, Nicolas Flamel, nor any of the Hogwarts founders are Shinigami, and they were all quite powerful wizards and witches, but they don't have the ability to become Shinigami," The Boy told him.

"Wow, really none of them could become Shinigami?" Harry asked the Shinigami boy who just nodded his head yes.

"Wait, how do you know who the Hogwart's founders are?" Harry asked.

"Well, they did die over a thousand years ago. It's only natural they would end up at Soul Society. Plus, even though they haven't the power to become Shinigami, all of them have found ways to be of help to Soul Society. For instant, with the knowledge and wisdom that Merlin, Nicolas, and Rowena Ravenclaw held, they had became members of the Central 46 Chambers," The boy explained.

"The Central 46 Chambers?" Harry asked confused.

"They're the main authority over the Shinigami. They're made up of forty wise men and six judges. They mostly handle the judging and sentencing of Shinigami that commit serious crimes. I actually met Rowena a couple of times; she was the one who told me about how she and her friends started Hogwarts. She even told me about her other friends, if I remember correctly, her friend Helga Hufflepuff made a shelter for spirits that couldn't find homes, and her other friend Godric Gryffindor I hear travels around the Rukongai districts helping anyone out that needs help," The boy answered.

"The only one I don't know about is that Salazar Slytherin guy she mentioned. Apparently, she and her friends couldn't find him in any the Rukongai districts. My guess is, he is either wandering some where else in the spirit realm, or he possibly became a hollow," The boy added.

"Wait, what's the Rukongai?" Harry asked.

"It's the large district area where the normal human spirits live. Seireitei is the area the Shinigami live. You'll learn a lot more once you get to Soul Society and you can learn how to control your Reiatsu, if you decide to become a Shinigami," The boy replied.

"Well, I would like to control my power, so when I give someone a high five I won't blow them in half, plus it might be interesting to be a Shinigami, so sure, I'll become a Shinigami." Harry said.

"Good, then I'll send you to Soul Society." The boy said.

The boy pulled his sword out and before Harry knew it, the boy had struck Harry in the forehead with the hilt of the sword, which left a kanji on his forehead. Suddenly a circular light appeared behind him and started to pull his body in it.

"I'll see you in a bit," The boy added to Harry.

"Wait! I never got your name!" Harry yelled as about half his body was sucked into the light.

"The names Hitsugaya Toushirou," The silver haired boy said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said with a smile as the rest of his body was sucked into the light where his new life was about to begin, and new adventure's awaited.

* * *

**Well hoped you all enjoyed this long chapter will try to have more out sooner ok. And remember please review tell me how it was and any suggestions also.**


	3. Welcome To Soul Society Harry Potter

**Alright people new chapter out much sooner then ever lol really like a world record for me also I like to and I think you should all give thanks to Ryuus2 who has done me the great honor of Beta-ed this chapter. I think you very much for that and doing it in such good time. Now I do hope you will all enjoy this chapter very much and hopefully get plenty of reviews and all and plus to flamers if your just going to do major flames then plus don't review. I don't need people saying this story is appalling and shit really if you not going to say anything nice don't say anything. Anyway enough of this first of all I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach I wish I did but don't and second enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – Welcome To Soul Society Harry Potter****

* * *

**"Argh!" is the first thing to come from Harry's mouth as he hits the ground with a thud.

After a few seconds Harry sits up and takes his glasses off to rub the spots out of his eyes as he adjusts from his brightly lit trip. Once his eyes are adjusted and he has his glasses back on Harry looks around at his surroundings. For a moment Harry thinks he was sent back in time; the area looks like it came from the 1600's. Japan in the 1600's, that is. The people even dressed in a Japanese style. What Harry really finds strange about the people is that they are going about their day as if Harry hadn't just appeared out of thin air.

But then again, as Harry thinks about it, he realizes that this is probably something that happens quite often so they are probably used to it. Though there are a few people that are looking at him with surprise at his sudden appearance, probably not used to seeing someone appear like he had just yet. Others were looking at him with a calculating look or a look of confusion, most likely because the people probably hadn't ever seen anyone who dressed the way Harry was. After a few moments Harry finally decides to stand and brush the dirt off of himself. He looks around again to see if he can find Hitsugaya or someone else that can help him.

"Ah, there you are Harry." Harry looks up to see Hitsugaya standing on top of the roof of one of the buildings.

Hitsugaya jumps down from the roof and lands next to Harry. Harry notices that some of the people look at Hitsugaya with either a worried or frightened look. Some even run back into their homes or down alleyways or behind objects to hide, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't mind them; many of them are like this," Hitsugaya says with a bored tone as he looks at the people.

"Why? I thought Shinigami were the good guys. Shouldn't the people be happy to see you?" Harry asks.

"Well, you see, most of the souls in Soul Society were most likely brought here with the guidance of a Shinigami," Hitsugaya says. Harry nods at him to continue.

"Any spirits that are able to get here without the help of a Shinigami and are considered intruders and troublemakers by the Shinigami; but, to be honest, most of us Shinigami really don't care as long as the spirits don't cause too much trouble. And it's not like anything in the Rukongai district concerns us really," Hitsugaya explains.

"What do you mean? Isn't protecting this Rukongai district part of your job?" Harry asks.

"No not really. The only time we concern ourselves with the Rukongai districts is when a lot of souls are getting killed or there is a Hollow attack. Otherwise it's more like survival of the fittest throughout the districts," Hitsugaya answers.

"How many districts are there?"

"All together there are 320 districts."

"Wow, that's a lot of souls."

"Yeah. Rukongai is separated into four parts: there is North Rukongai, South Rukongai, West Rukongai, and East Rukongai, and there are 80 district's in each one," Hitsugaya explains. "Since you don't know the Flash Step we should get walking. It will take about twenty to thirty minutes to reach Seireitei from here."

"Flash Step?"

"It's one of the techniques you'll learn while at Seireitei. It allows the user to move at great speeds but it requires you to have high Reiatsu control. So I won't recommend you trying it until you get control over your Reiatsu, otherwise you might end up smashing yourself into a wall."

Harry nods in understanding and the two begin their walk towards Seireitei. They walked in silence for a while before Harry finally decides to ask something.

"Hey, Hitsugaya, you said it was pretty much survival of the fittest here in the Rukongai district's right?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answers simply.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a lot of people struggling to survive. I mean, everyone looks happy and fine so why would there be a need for survival of the fittest?" Harry asks.

"That's because we're only in district four," Hitsugaya replies. This just confuses Harry, and seeing his confusion prompts Hitsugaya to continue. "The districts are numbered by how far they are from Seireitei, but the numbers also tell how law abiding that district is. With district four being close to Seireitei, it is peaceful and lawful, while district eighty being the farthest away is the most violent and crime-infested."

"How can there be crime and violence? Don't those types of souls go to Hell? Heck is there even a Hell or Heaven for that matter?" Harry asks.

"There is a Hell, and I guess depending on which district you're in you could consider this place as Heaven. To answer your other question…yes, most souls like that do go to hell. If a soul or hollow purified by a Shinigami is extremely dark and corrupted the gate of Hell will appear to take the soul. Otherwise the soul will just wander around earth until it turns into a Hollow or finds a way to come to Soul Society," Hitsugaya answers.

"I guess things aren't that simple when you die. Bad souls don't just go to Hell while the good souls go to Heaven."

"Nope, things aren't that simple," Hitsugaya says in an emotionless tone.

They continue again in silence for quite some time before Harry decides to ask another question he has on his mind.

"Hitsugaya, what's up with the Chinese or Japanese theme around this whole place? Not all the souls here are from there right?" Harry asks.

"The customs that you see around here are Japanese. And you're right, not all the souls are from Japan. If I remember right, the very first Shinigami ever, when wandering the world to help souls and take care of Hollows, came across Japan. He fell in love with the customs and when he made Soul Society he decided to model it after Japan," Hitsugaya replies.

Harry nods his head in understanding and the rest of the walk is left in silence until they finally reach Seireitei. It is quite a large city from what Harry can tell. The city, like Rukongai, has an ancient Japanese design, only instead of the buildings being made of wood like the homes of Rukongai, they were made of some type of white stone with orange title roofs. He can see a large tower in what he guesses is the middle of the city next to a cliff.

"Wow," is all that Harry can say.

"Yes, Seireitei is quite impressive. Well let's go, I have lots to show you," Hitsugaya says.

They walk through the gates into Seireitei. Even though Harry was a wizard it was still strange to see people walking around in kimonos. Some of the other Shinigami are staring at Harry, though he's pretty sure it's because he's with Hitsugaya. But most of the Shinigami seem either to busy to notice him or just not to care.

"So, are you taking me straight to this 'Academy' or are you taking to your station or wherever you go when you're not on earth collecting souls and killing Hollows?" Harry asks.

"My 'station,' as you call it, is actually known as division ten," Hitsugaya replies.

"Wait division ten? Does that mean there are nine other divisions?" Harry asks.

"There are thirteen divisions all together counting mine," Hitsugaya says.

"Thirteen! Why do you need so many divisions?" Harry asks a bit surprised.

"There are several reasons, mostly to divide the large number Shinigami for optimum performance. Some divisions are specialized in certain fields, others are skilled in certain styles of combat for fighting Hollows and such," Hitsugaya explains.

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Why don't I take you by each of the thirteen divisions? It would give you a chance to meet some of the people from the divisions and it might help you decide what division you would like to go into."

"Really? That would be cool," Harry says. Hitsugaya can clearly see the excitement in Harry's eyes.

"Ok. Well, come on, this way."

They walk down one of the path for at lease five or ten minutes before they come to a building that is quite big with a sign next to the door. The sign has two different symbols on it; the upper half has what looks like a plus sign with three lines under it and underneath that is an upside down V above what looks like a flower.

"The top part is a kanji for the number thirteen and the flower is the insignia for this division. You will see as we go to each division that they all have different insignia, each one meaning something different, but related somehow to that division," Hitsugaya says.

Harry looks down at Hitsugaya a bit confused until he sees Hitsugaya smirking at him causing Harry to smirk back.

"Thanks for letting me know that," Harry says.

"No problem," Hitsugaya replies.

"Hey Hitsugaya what are you doing here?" A voice says.

Harry and Hitsugaya look to the door of the division to see it is open and a man is standing in the doorway. The man is about six feet tall and he has black spiked hair that comes just about to his shoulders.

"Hey there Kaien," Hitsugaya says waving towards the man. "I am just showing Harry here the different divisions of the Seireitei, maybe give him an idea of where he would like to go once he graduates from the Academy."

"Oh, so a new soul to become a Shinigami. Where did you meet him at?" Kaien asks.

"I met him today in the human world when I was on patrol," Hitsugaya answers.

"You only met him today and think he can become a Shinigami?" Kaien says quite surprised.

"I know he may not look like much but he has a lot of Reiatsu," Hitsugaya says.

"Really now?" Kaien says as he looks Harry up and down, making Harry a bit nervous.

"Well if Hitsugaya says you have what it takes to become a Shinigami then I guess it's nice to meet you. My name is Shiba Kaien, but you can call me Kaien. I am the lieutenant of the thirteenth division," Kaien says as he sticks his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I am Harry, Harry Potter," Harry says as he shakes the man's hand.

"Hey Kaien-san who are you speaking to?" A male voice calls.

"Who Kaien-san talks to is none of your business Sentaro!" A female voice shouts.

Two more people come out of the door behind Kaien. As their voices indicated, one is male and the other female. The male has black hair that's spiked up and a black goatee with a piece of white rope tied around his head and his shoulders. The female is a bit shorter than the man and has short blond hair and is wearing a pair of white gloves and has a white shirt collar coming out of her Shinigami robes.

"Ah Sentaro, Kiyone, I would like you to meet someone. This is Harry Potter, Hitsugaya met him today and thinks he has what it takes to become a Shinigami," Kaien says.

"Really? He doesn't look that tough to me," the one Harry was pretty sure was Sentaro says.

"Hey, he may not look like much, but trust me he's stronger then he looks. After all, he was able to defeat a Hollow single handed," Hitsugaya counters.

"WHAT REALLY!" All three Shinigami of division thirteen yell in surprise.

"I just got lucky, that's all. I bet any of you could have defeated the Hollow with ease," Harry says while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I guess in a way it was luck that allowed you to defeat the Hollow. But the power you unleashed was incredible. It was at least as strong as a level 88 destructive kido spell. With the training you could get here, you could become one of the strongest Shinigami ever in history," Hitsugaya says.

"Oh come on Hitsugaya. I think you're over-exaggerating a bit there. I doubt I am that strong," Harry says blushing even more than before.

"Harry, trust me, you are more powerful than you give yourself credit for, and you haven't even unlocked it all yet. I felt the power that is deep within you just waiting to come out and it's stronger than anything I've ever felt before," Hitsugaya says with conviction.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are. I bet Captain Ukitake is still stronger then you," Sentaro says like a five year old.

"I don't know about that. With the power I felt within him, with the right training Harry could be more powerful than Ukitake-san; hell, he could be even more powerful than Yamamoto-sama," Hitsugaya says.

Just as Sentaro is about to say something Kaien steps in, "Don't bother Sentaro. You know as well as I do that Hitsugaya isn't someone to make something like this up. So I guess you really do have what it takes to become a Shinigami. I can't wait to have you join the ranks," Kaien says, smiling at Harry. "Oh I forgot to introduce these two. This guy here is Sentaro and the girl is Kiyone. They both share the fourth seat in our division," Kaien adds as he points to each one while telling Harry their name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kiyone says as she shakes Harry's hand.

"Huh," is all Sentaro says as he shakes Harry's other hand while glaring at Kiyone.

"It's nice to meet the both of you but can I ask what you mean by fourth seat?" Harry asks.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't know about seated officers Harry," Kaien says.

"You see Harry, usually every division has at lease twenty seated Shinigami. They are the control structure of the division. Each seat represents how strong that person is, the first seat of course belongs to the captain of a division," Hitsugaya explains.

"And the second seat would belong to the lieutenant of that division, right?" Harry asks.

"Yes, exactly," Hitsugaya says with a smile.

"So that means you're both the fourth strongest in your division right?" Harry asks Kiyone and Sentaro.

"Yep!" the two of them say proudly before returning to glaring at each other.

"But even though we are tied in strength I'll show Captain Ukitake that I am better than her," Sentaro says.

"Yeah right. I'm the one that's better. I'm always there to help Captain Ukitake whenever he needs it," Kiyone says.

Soon the two are arguing back and forth about who was better. Harry just stands there looking nervous and uneasy wishing he hadn't mentioned anything about them being the same strength.

"Don't worry, they're always like this. Even if you hadn't mention them being the same strength they would have found a reason to argue soon enough," Hitsugaya says seeing Harry's uneasiness. "Anyways, speaking of your captain, where is Ukitake-taicho?" Hitsugaya asks Kaien.

"He's resting at the moment," Kaien answers as he watches Sentaro and Kiyone argue.

"Is his illness acting up again?" Hitsugaya asks.

"Yes, though I wonder if sometimes that's just an excuse so he can get way from these two," Kaien says pointing at the two arguing Shinigami while rubbing his temple.

"Could you really blame him?" Hitsugaya says with a slight smirk.

"Guess not," Kaien says with his own smirk.

"HEY!" the two arguing Shinigami yell out when they realize that they were being made fun of but this only causes Hitsugaya and Kaien to laugh.

"Spirits can get illnesses?" Harry asks a bit confused.

"Yes, but only spirits that can use Reiatsu like us. It's still very rare for us to get sick or get an illness. Sadly, Ukitake-taicho has a persistent illness," Hitsugaya says. Harry just nods his head in understanding.

"I think we've spent enough time here, we still have twelve more divisions to go to and I still have to see about getting you into the Shinigami Academy so let's get going. I will see you all later," Hitsugaya says to the three Shinigami.

"Goodbye. It was nice to meet you all," Harry says.

"We'll see you guys later. And don't worry Hitsugaya, I have no doubt in my mind that your boy here will get into the Academy. And Harry, maybe when you graduate from the Academy you will end up in our division," Kaien says with a grin.

"That would be great," Harry says with a smile.

"Come on, lets go Harry," Hitsugaya says and with that they take their leave.

"Oh, Harry, be a bit cautious; the next two divisions have some pretty weird and crazy guys," Kaien yells out as Harry and Hitsugaya walk away.

Harry didn't know how right Kaien was until he arrived at the next two divisions. The next one he went to with Hitsugaya was the twelfth division which was the Shinigami Research Institute where all the latest gadgets and what-not came from. There Harry met the captain of the division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who in Harry's opinion was way over qualified for the title of mad genies. His lieutenant, who was also his daughter, seemed quite nice, though she didn't seem to show any emotion. Harry was just thankful that Hitsugaya was there to stop Mayuri from trying to experiment on him.

After that they went to the eleventh division, which was known to most people as the heavy combat division. The captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, was just about as crazy as Mayuri, only about fighting instead of research. Apparently he was always looking for people to fight, especially strong people. Harry was surprised by Kenpachi's lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, a little girl who only looked to be five or six, but Hitsugaya warned him not to judge her by her appearance; she was quite powerful in her own right and she was one of the few people that wasn't affected by her captain's spirit pressure.

Harry also met the eleventh division's third seat, Ikkaku Madarame, who like his captain liked to fight, but unlike his captain wasn't too picky with who he fought. Then there was the fifth seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, who was incredibly vain in Harry's opinion. Yumichika seemed to judge everyone largely on how they looked.

Next was Hitsugaya's division, the tenth division, which didn't have any special duties. Hitsugaya's captain and lieutenant were gone on a mission, so Harry didn't meet anyone. They didn't stay long before they went to the ninth division.

Apart from their regular Shinigami duties, the ninth division was also in charge of the Seireitei News Magazine and the lieutenant's of all the other division's handed their reports in to them. Harry met the captain, Kaname Tosen, who was blind but had a great sense of justice and wanted to achieve justice with the least bloodshed possible. Harry just hoped that Tosen wasn't one of those people that took justice to the extreme. It seemed that Tosen didn't have a lieutenant.

After that they went to the eighth division where Harry met captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Harry was a bit surprised; the man seemed so laid back and was drinking sake, a Japanese alcoholic drink from what Hitsugaya told him. But Shunsui's lieutenant, Nanao Ise, seemed to be the opposite. She acted much more serious and concerned about things. She kind of reminded him of his friend Hermione, only taller, with silky black hair, and glasses.

Their next stop was at the seventh division where he met someone almost as big as Hagrid, the captain of the division, Sajin Komamura. Sajin's personality also reminded Harry of Hagrid because Sajin seemed like a very kind and gentle person. He held a great amount of respect for the Commander-General of all the divisions, the person who gave Sajin the chance to become a Shinigami, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. The only differences between Sajin and Hagrid would be that Sajin was more serious and, no offense to Hagrid, Sajin was also quite smart. Harry doubted anyone get Sajin drunk enough or trick him into spilling out secrets like they could Hagrid. The only thing that Harry found strange about Sajin was the fact that he wore a helmet to hide his face.

The seventh division's lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, was also nice and like most of the lieutenants that Harry had met so far very loyal to his captain. Hitsugaya also told him that Tetsuzaemon was once a part of the eleventh division but as promotions are hard to come by there, he transferred and was able to become the lieutenant of the seventh division. Apparently he did it for his mother.

Their next stop was the sixth division. Harry met the captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, who seemed to show no emotion whatsoever, which crept Harry out a bit. Like Tosen, Byakuya seemed to not have a lieutenant. Hitsugaya told Harry that Byakuya was also from one of the few noble clans that existed in the Seireitei.

After that was the fifth division, which handled the messengers for all the division's, and according to Hitsugaya most of the best kido users came from the fifth division. Harry met Aizen Sosuke, the captain of the fifth division. He seemed like a very nice and caring man, but something about Aizen didn't sit right with Harry. It wasn't like Aizen gave any indication that he was a bad person or anything, it was just something about the way he smiled and acted that just didn't sit right with him. For now Harry just pushed it out of his mind. He also met Aizen's lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. Harry got the same vibe from Gin as he did Aizen, if maybe a bit stronger. But this time Harry knew why he was getting that vibe from Gin: Gin had one of those faces that told you you couldn't trust him or tell him too much information, with that grin he had plastered on his face like he knew something you didn't. He was also very sarcastic and mocked people.

Next was the fourth division which he was told was in charge of medical and supply so anyone that got injured would go to them for treatment. They also did most of the manual labor, like cleaning Seireitei.

The captain, Unohana Retsu, was a very kind, caring, and gentle woman who seemed to have a motherly air around her. Her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, who Harry thought was quite cute, seemed to be the quiet type. She also turned out to be the older sister of Kiyone; and, like her younger sister, Isane was extremely loyal to her captain. She hung off her captain's every word.

Their stop at the third division was very short since the captain and lieutenant were out on a mission like Hitsugaya's captain and lieutenant had been.

"This is the second division," Hitsugaya says as they enter yet another division.

"Hey small fry why are you here?" A big man picking his nose with his pinkie asks.

The man wore the usual Shinigami get up, only he has a purple scarf coming out from his Shinigami robes with a gold colored rope around his neck. He also has a strange hair style; part of his hair is up like a Mohawk and on either side his hair sticks out in a short horn.

Hitsugaya's eye twitches at the man's comment. After finally getting the twitching under control Hitsugaya points at the man. "This, Harry, is the lieutenant of the second division, Marechiyo Omaeda," Hitsugaya says, still looking irritated with the man.

"And, Omaeda, the reason I am here is because Harry here wishes to become a Shinigami and I thought it would be a good idea for him to know what each of the division's was like," Hitsugaya explains.

"I don't see why you brought him here though. It's not like he has a chance here. He barely looks fit to be in the fourth division. I doubt he'll even be able to become a Shinigami," Omaeda says as he opens a bag of some type of munchies.

"Looks can be deceiving, Omaeda. I remember you saying the same thing about me and now look at me: I hold the third seat in the tenth division," Hitsugaya states.

"Yeah whatever," Omaeda says as he stuffs more food into his mouth.

"Anyway where is you're captain?" Hitsugaya asks.

"She's in her office," Omaeda says as he walks off eating more of his food.

"Don't take what he says seriously, he's always an asshole. If anything _he's_ barely fit to be a Shinigami. The only reason he's a lieutenant is because his family is one of the noble clans," Hitsugaya says.

"Right," Harry says.

The two make their way down one of the corridors that would take them to the captain's office. Hitsugaya slides open a door to one of the rooms and in the room Harry sees one of the most gorgeous women he has every laid eyes on. She has short black hair with two long trailing braids wrapped in cloth, tan skin, and is wearing a black uniform similar to the Shinigami robes everyone else wore, only without any sleeves or back to it. She is sitting on a pillow on the floor and appears to be meditating.

She opens one of her eyes revealing their grey color to see who has disturbed her meditation. Harry can see that she is quite irritated.

"I am sorry Soifon-taicho, I didn't know you were meditating. Omaeda forgot to mention that when we asked where you were," Hitsugaya says, sounding a bit irritated at even saying Omaeda's name. "If I had known we wouldn't have disturbed you."

"It's fine. So, what has brought you here and who is he?" Soifon asks.

"Actually, he is the reason why I am here. This is Harry; I came across him on my patrol. He wishes to become a Shinigami and I thought it would be a good idea to show him around the divisions. This way he knows how things are around here," Hitsugaya says. "Harry, this is Soifon, she is the captain of the second division as well as the leader of the Special Forces."

"Uh…nice to meet you," Harry says nervously.

Besides being nervous Soifon could see something else in his eyes, a look she had seen many times in the eyes of many men. She had also seen that look in her own eyes when she looked at herself in the mirror and thought of her Yoruichi-sama.

"I know you may not think he's much but-" is as far as Hitsugaya could get before Soifon quieted him.

"You don't need to explain. Unlike my lieutenant I can feel the Reiatsu deep within him. When he learns to bring it out and control it he will be quite the little juggernaut," Soifon says.

"I guess…um thanks I think," Harry stutters out.

"But if you desire to be in this division you will have to work very hard," Soifon adds roughly.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind captain Soifon," Harry says bowing slightly.

"I am sure you will. You should get going, you still need to show him the first division, as well as talk to Yamamoto-sama about getting Harry into the Academy." She said waving them off

"Yeah you're right, we should be going. Come on Harry," Hitsugaya says.

Hitsugaya and Harry start heading out but not before Harry takes one more glance at Soifon that doesn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"You should be careful Harry. She didn't become captain of second division and leader of the Special Forces because of her looks. She is so skilled in hand-to-hand combat that she makes most martial arts masters seem like beginners," Hitsugaya says.

_'Wow. She's as gorgeous as a goddess and can rip out a guy's heart. Damn why do I find that a turn on? God I must be more screwed up in the head than I thought. Oh well, it's just another problem for me to deal with,'_ Harry thinks.

_'That look in his eyes got stronger the moment Hitsugaya mentioned that I am a master in hand-to-hand combat…huh…this boy is quiet interesting. I am going to have to keep a close eye on him,'_ Soifon thinks.

"Trust me Harry, I've seen her turn thousands of men down and the one's that didn't get the hint the first time sure got it the second time after she crushed and broke a couple limbs," Hitsugaya adds.

"Yeah, plus I doubt I have a chance with a girl like that, or any girl for that matter. Well, let's go Hitsugaya. I believe you have one more division to show me," Harry says slightly depressed as he walks off.

"Come on I didn't mean it like that," Hitsugaya says as he shuts the door and follows after Harry.

_'You might just be wrong Hitsugaya. Besides the fact that he needs to work on his confidence a bit he might just have a better chance at me than any other guy, or anyone else for that matter. Well, maybe except for Yoruichi-sama. But something about that boy…we'll just have to wait and see what will happen,'_ Soifon thinks before going back to her meditation.

"Alright, here we are Harry, the first division," Hitsugaya says as they finally arrive at the last division.

Harry just nods his head and Hitsugaya shakes his. Harry had been depressed since his comment back at the second division. Hitsugaya tried to talk to Harry but Harry wasn't a very open person, something Hitsugaya could relate to since he was the same way. Harry of course says he is ok, but that is only to make Hitsugaya feel better. They both know he is lying, but Hitsugaya lets it go for now.

"Chojiro-san," Hitsugaya calls out.

Harry looks up to see the person Hitsugaya called to. The man has grey hair that is parted down the middle with a small black mustache and is wearing a white vest and armguards over his Shinigami robes.

"Ah, Hitsugaya, what brings you all the way here?" The man known as Chojiro asks.

"I am here to talk to Yamamoto-sama about getting Harry here into the Shinigami Academy," Hitsugaya explains. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Chojiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant of the first division."

"Nice to meet you," Harry says.

"Nice to meet you as well Harry," Chojiro says as he shakes Harry's hand.

"Well if you want to speak to Yamamoto-sama about getting Harry into the Academy, then both of you please follow me," Chojiro says.

The three of them set off down a corridor. They walk for quite a bit until they finally come to a pair of white double doors with gold handles.

"You two wait here, I will see if Yamamoto-sama will see you," Chojiro says he walks into the room shutting the door behind himself.

"So, nervous?" Hitsugaya asks.

"Am I that easy to read?" Harry asks with a slight grin.

"Like a five year olds book," Hitsugaya says with his own smirk. "Just calm down, you'll be fine. Even Soifon-taicho said your Reiatsu was great, even that you could be a juggernaut. I doubt Yamamoto-sama would let someone like you not become a Shinigami, so relax. And who knows, if you train hard maybe you can get into the second division, and then maybe you can get your chance at Soifon-taicho," Hitsugaya adds nonchalantly.

"I thought you said I didn't have a chance," Harry says.

"Well, maybe I was too quick to say that. I just didn't want to get your hopes up too high. I mean, about eighty to ninety percent of the male population has tried asking her out and they all got turned down. Plus rumor has it that she is a lesbian…but, who knows? Maybe she is just waiting to meet the right guy, and maybe you'll be that guy," Hitsugaya says.

"Yeah I doubt that," Harry says rolling his eyes.

"Hey you never know. And if nothing happens with her there's always Isane-san, and don't think I didn't see you checking her out," Hitsugaya says with another smirk on his face.

Harry just blushes as red as a ripe tomato which makes Hitsugaya chuckle. Harry glares at him in slight irritation for a moment before he too starts laughing.

"Ahem."

Harry and Hitsugaya stop their laughing and look up to see that Chojiro is back with the door slightly ajar behind him.

"Yamamoto-sama will see you now," Chojiro says.

"Well Harry, here we go. Like I said, just relax. Everything will be fine and I'll be with you the entire time ok?" Hitsugaya says with a smile to reassure Harry.

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Let's do it then," Harry says with his own smile.

Chojiro pushes the door all the way open and stands aside as Harry and Hitsugaya walk past him into the room where Harry's new destiny will be decided.

* * *

**Well I hope it was all enjoyable I will try to have another chapter out when I can got few stories to work on and lots more idea's for stories brewing in my head. Remember am always up to hearing new idea's or suggestions I mean I might not be able to use all but like to hear them plus might give me idea's for my other stories well later you all.**


	4. Meetings and New Life

**Well everyone sorry for the very long update I'm super sorry this was gone for me a number of month ago but I never got around to checking on it myself and just got side track a lot. Anyway got some time and finally got to get this up so I hope you will all find it to all your likings, now I would like to take to mention at the bottom of this chapter I will be talking about what my opinion of what is going on with and CU. Also I like to mention and ask all of you who read this if you can check out a friend's forum for me it has forum for many story challenges for people to post or take up the challenges I even have a few of my own up there. He also has a forum for people to post their own ideas of magical spells, fighting techniques, or even Zanpukuto's or other weapons. Here is the site address for the forum myforums/harem_lord/3621135 please check it out, post some challenges, take some up also add your own thoughts to the challenges and all if you like. That is something Harem Lord and I like to do it helps build up are creativity and gives us new ideas for stories or to do the challenges are self. Just give it a glance and post a few things please now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not or never have owned Harry Potter or Bleach those belong to the respective people who do and if I did things would be a lot different but that is tale for another time.**

**Chapter 4 – Meetings and New Life**

As Harry walked into the room he noticed a few things about the room; one the room was quite big, probably about as big as the first whole floor of the Dursleys house. The second thing that he noticed was that, not counting him or Hitsugaya, their were only three things in the room: one was the red carpet that extended from the door to the second thing in the room, which was a big chair, and the third thing sitting in the chair which was a very old looking man. The old man, who Harry was guessing was Yamamoto, had a long white bread that Harry thought was as long as Dumbledore's if not longer. The old man also had an X-shaped scar on his head and wore the traditional Shinigami robe's with a haori draped over his back and had a wooden staff that he had both of his hands on top of in front of him.

Harry's nervousness came back as the old man watched him. Walking towards him didn't help how he felt if anything he was getting more nervous as they got closer they were only a few feet from the old man. The old man gave Harry glance which made him feel as if he was just a mere ant before the elderly man, before he turn his eyes to the other young man in the room.

"Greetings Hitsugaya; Chojiro told me that you have someone that you wish to enter the Shinigami Academy. I am guessing this boy here is that person," Yamamoto said, as he gestured to Harry.

"Yes he is, Yamamoto-sama. This is Harry Potter, he is a spirit I encountered on my patrol in the human world," Hitsugaya explained.

"I see. But I don't see how this earns him a place into the Shinigami Academy though," Yamamoto said.

"Well Sir, I know he might not seem it but Harry here is very powerful. He was able to release enough reiryoku to destroy a Hollow in one hit," Hitsugaya told him.

"That is quite impressive for a new spirit even if the Hollow was new as well," Yamamoto said looking at Harry making the young wizard feel a bit nervous once more.

"Yes. That is why I think he would make a great addition to the Shinigami ranks," Hitsugaya said smiling.

"Sounds like he would be; but, I want to hear it from him," Yamamoto said, staring pointedly at Harry who was a bit taken back.

"Do you, Harry, wish to become a Shinigami? I will tell you this now, becoming a Shinigami isn't easy. You will be going to school and trained harder then you have ever been. You will be pushed harder then you have ever been. This school will test you to see if you have what it takes to be one of us. I will admit a hand full of people drop out because they can't take it, so ask yourself; Can You?" Yamamoto explained.

"I do Sir. I always wanted to be someone who could help others and help keep the peace, and if learning to control of my reiryoku as you call it and become a shinigami will allow me to do some good and help others, then I will take any test or challenge your school will send at me and pass them all," Harry said getting rid of his nervousness with a determined look.

"I like your attitude Harry. Ok I will give you a shot to join the Shinigami Academy and see if you can pass," Yamamoto said, smiling slightly.

"Really thank you Sir," Harry said surprised at Yamamoto's nod. Harry grinned widely as Hitsugaya clapped him on the shoulder.

"But before you go we need to figure out your power level," Yamamoto said going back to seriousness.

"Huh? But how?" Harry said confused.

"Chojiro," Yamamoto called out.

The second lieutenant soon returned but this time carrying a white pillow with black lines around the sides of it and little golden tussles coming from each of the corners. On top of the pillow was a crystal ball the size of volleyball, but it wasn't like any crystal ball he'd ever seen. Most had silver smoke in it, but not this one. Instead of smoke there seemed to be white shiny light moving in it. Chojiro brought the ball to Yamamoto who took the pillow and ball and rested it on his lap.

"This orb you see Harry was made by our science division. The crystal is a special and rare soul crystal that glows when a person with reiryoku touches it. They usually grow unstable when expose to, too much reiryoku and explode but thanks to some of the scientist in the twelfths division find ways to strengthen the crystal into what you see now. I believe their where going to find a way to weaponries the crystal to help fight Hollow's but didn't quite work out well but they did discovered now with the strengthen crystal. That the light of the crystal changed colors depending on the strength of the user so we decided to use it to help us determine the strength of people with reiryoku this helps us determine if the person has enough to try and become a shinigami. The light cycles through three colors which depending on how light or bright of that color tell you, you're strength. Blue can show that you're either too weak to be a shinigami or be a, none seated one. Yellow can tell us if you're strength is in a seated shinigami level anywhere from a tenth to possible third seat. Then red will tell us if you are about lieutenant, a captain, or even possibly stronger than a captain," Yamamoto explained to Harry.

"I see, but how to I make it glow?" Harry asked curiously

"You just need to hold it. It will feel the reiryoku even if hidden or still sleeping within you; and tell us the level of your power," Yamamoto answered as he held the pillow out.

Harry was a bit nervous but with a nudge from Hitsugaya and a calming breath Harry reached out and grabbed the orb and held it in his hands as he brought it close to him and off the pillow. The orb soon started to glow; it was first light blue but started to grow darker, soon becoming yellow but didn't stay that way for long as it soon became red. It didn't stop until it grew very bright red. So bright it was starting to cast everything and everyone in red light. Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the color in shock; Yamamoto was even a bit surprised, but hid it very well.

"W...W...Wow," Hitsugaya finally got out in shock.

"Impressive Mr. Potter. I have only seen a few get the orb to actually light to that color. I see Hitsugaya was not overestimating your strength; you have the power level that of a captain. But don't let that give you a big head you might have the power level but no training or experience as of yet to wield, but when you do I won't be surprise if you become one. Who knows maybe after plenty of time, training, and experience you could even become strong then I." Yamamoto said not showing any emotion while Hitsugaya looked amazed

"Wow. I knew you were strong Harry but I didn't think you would have that much reiryoku," Hitsugaya said in amazement.

"Yes, well, he still needs to learn to control and bring it out. Which he will learn at the Shinigami Academy, where I think you should be taking him to now," Yamamoto said bringing his hands together.

"Of course. Come Harry, let's go!" Hitsugaya said as the two left while Yamamoto's second in command came to his side.

"I can't believe the color the boy got. Even when Hitsugaya was tested he barely produced a light red, yet this new spirit managed to turn it bright red," Chojiro said.

"Yes. We are lucky that he was found by one of ours. If he had turned into a Hollow he could have become a very powerful Hollow, eventually maybe even a Vasto Lorde. Still, we should keep an eye on this new spirit; great power can easily corrupt a person, especially one so young. Let's keep a close eye on how the boy develops." Yamamoto said giving a look at the door the boys passed through moments ago wondering what the future held for Harry and for all of Soul Society.

"Of course," Chojiro said with a bow before he left the room.

"Wow. I can't believe the color you got the sphere to go to," Hitsugaya said with amazement in his tone

"I'm sure it's just a mistake, I doubt I'm that strong," Harry said looking away sheepishly.

"The crystal can't be tricked. If it glows that color then that is the level of reiryoku you have in you," Hitsugaya said with a smirk.

"Well, still, I need to learn to bring it out and control it," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, and when you do you will be one of the strongest Shinigami around. You could probably become a captain in no time." Hitsugaya replied

"We will just have to see won't we," Harry said with a small smile.

They soon reached the Shinigami Academy. It was quite impressive to Harry; not nearly as large as Hogwarts, but still pretty cool. They passed by some rooms where the students were studying like regular kids, while other rooms had kids practicing with swords, and others shooting out blasts of energy.

"Wow that's cool," Harry said upon seeing a girl fire out a ball of red energy and blowing up a dummy.

Hitsugaya shook his head as he smiled at Harry. "You will learn that soon enough. Now come on."

Pulling Harry along, they soon arrived in the main office with a few older Shinigami's doing some paper work or chatting. Hitsugaya went up to one of them.

"Sir. I'm here to bring you a new student," Hitsugaya said smiling.

"Yes we got the Jigokucho (1) just a while ago about Mr. Potter," The man said with a smile before turning to Harry. "I take it you're him?"

"Yes Sir, I am," Harry answered a bit nervous once more.

"Good to meet you. Like you were probably told by Yamamoto, this won't be easy. You're going to be trained harder then you ever have before," The man said with a serious look.

"I understand Sir, and will work hard to become a good Shinigami," Harry said with a nod.

"Good to hear," The man said smiling at Harry before looking to Hitsugaya. "We will take it from here Hitsugaya. I'm sure you still have worked to do."

"Yes you're right. I will see you later Harry. Make sure you study a lot, ok." Hitsugaya said with a nod as he smiled at Harry.

"Of course; and, thank you a lot Hitsugaya, for everything," Harry said smiling as the two clasped hands and shook before Hitsugaya left.

"Now let's get down to business Mr. Potter. You will start classes tomorrow, so now I will take you to your dorm," The man said.

He led Harry to the dorm rooms which were in the west wing of the school. Reaching his room, Harry opened it up to see three beds, one with a set of shinigami robes.

"This is your room. You share it with two others who are training right now. You will meet them later. Now, the robes on the bed are yours. While you are here you will be wearing those, as your normal clothes are too out of place. You can change now or later, just when you do throw your old clothes out ok," The man said.

"Ok. Thank you Sir, for bringing me here and all," Harry said nodding as he walked into his new room.

"No problem. Here are your papers so you know where you have to go tomorrow and all. Well, I will let you get settled. Until later Harry," The man said and left.

Harry looked around the room: not much just a few beds, one closet, and a bathroom. No personal items in here like posters or anything, but then again he shouldn't be too surprised. He doubted there was any type of sports here.

"I really do hope I know what I'm getting myself into," Harry said as he lay on his bed wondering what he got himself into and hoping he made the right choice.

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter and found it good now to get on to with what I said earlier now I know what is going on with that big purge that was going around. Also we know who is helping to cause all this is people known as CU or Critics United now I know they been causing problems and super enforcing the rules and all just cause a fic has a lemons in it or possible breaking one or two of the rules. I get rules are important but some of them are a bit stupid such as the lemons I mean everyone acts if we have them that chaos will rain down on the site. That is just stupid some lemons aren't going to hurt or kill any of us I also known they are having stories deleted for any of the rule breaking such as using a living person like Chuck Norris I can get this cause if these people ever saw it (which I highly doubtful) they could sue you or the site. I believe there are ways around this such as using the living person from maybe a show like Chuck was in Texas ranger so use that form or maybe put a disclaimer up saying this living people in in no way to the same person who is alive. Now with interaction stories where one author starts it and lets other people come in and write the next chapter and so on and so on this rule I do kind of agree with. Now before people get down on me hear me out the reason is because this site isn't built for this kind of stories if you like to do interactive stories I suggest going to this site is more built for those types of stories as well as other types of stories. Now for stories that go doing with the writing in text or computer format I guess I can see the reason for it. I mean really it doesn't bother me and it's not like I really read those types but I guess it could be annoying. But the main thing is people remember to try and find a way the rules that shows you aren't breaking them.**

**But most of all people don't let these people bully you or make you feel bad or most of all making people fearful of writing we can't allow this people or more you can't allow this. I know some or maybe many have been going out of their way to delete stories actually going through and having stories removed that they feel is breaking the rules. Now first of all I can't say this for sure but I'm sure not all members of CU are to blame I do believe that there are some of them that actually wish to help people improve their writing and stories. But I also know there are some going out of their way to bug, hurt, and make people feel awful but you can't let them effect you because you are letting them win that way. They love that they can hurt you make you feel bad or even better make you stop writing but don't stop if anything write more show them you aren't afraid. Something an author told me that if you let these people put fear into you that cause you to stop writing then you aren't a real author us authors won't stop just cause of these people and I see the light of his words. I won't stop no matter how many flamers I get or even if these people try to get my stories delete because I will just repost them. Which brings me to say my idea of fighting them people first of all ignore them they love it when people try to argue with them it gives them there kicks; so do yourself a favor and not reply ignore them like they aren't there, I like to think of them as a bad joke. Second make back-up's of all your chapters you ever post the fact that many don't do this surprises me this is something all author's should do I have a back-up of each and every one of my chapters of stories I have done on my computer and a flash drive. Thirdly keep posting your stories even if chapters or the whole story gets deleted just repost it if you need to make a new profile if you must it's not that hard to remake a profile all you need is a email and those are easy to make I have half a dozen myself.**

**Now another matter I like to bring up before leaving you all is that I'm sorry to say but it seems people are getting their accounts hacked into. These hackers are then sending out PM's to their friends and reviews and saying some nasty or rude things I got one of these from an author I talked to a couple month back about the stuff that was going on. Then suddenly out of the blue I get some rude messages, it wasn't until the night I got a message from him telling me how he got hacked the person deleted a couple chapters for a story he made months of work deleted in a moment; then the person message me and other people he was in contact with get also rude messages. He also told me of how couple of other people he been talking to also got hacked, it hurts to know that someone is causing this trouble hacking into accounts deleted things and making the person's time horrible they are been terrorist. Now sadly we can't say who did it some of the messages the person sends make it sound like someone who is mad at people trying to fight CU and not follow the rules which would make it sound like possible from CU or someone who believes in their cause and taking matters to whole new level. I do have it on good info that several of the people who got hacked where people who have been bugged by people of CU and about the rules. But I also know the author who I found out from was been bugged by people who wanted them to sign petition against the censorship of . So it can be someone against CU as well; the underline thing is we don't know who is doing it but I do hope they will stop this if they keep it up they will only be found and whoever they are trying to help with this stupid stunt will only cause there causes to be hurt badly it's also just plain wrong. If things like this keep coming I think this might cause the staff of the site to just shut down all to gather and no one wins so please whoever is hacking just stop I don't know what you hope to get out of this.**

**Well that is all I have to say I hope once more that you enjoyed the story and hope what I said to heart and keep writing and also be careful of hackers. I suggest changing your passwords once a week or month to make it harder for yourself to be hacked other than that there isn't much anyone else can do all other security is up to the staff of .**


End file.
